wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/29
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XXIX | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVIII | następny=Rozdział XXX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY DZIEWIĄTY. Pola lodowe. Gromadka podróżna zwróciła się na południo-wschód. Simpson kierował zaprzęgiem, a Duk gorliwie mu pomagał, nie bardzo się dziwiąc obecnemu zatrudnieniu takich jak on sam czworonogów. Hatteras z doktorem postępowali z tyłu, a Bell szedł na czele, rozpoznając wszędzie drogę i probując siły lodu drągiem w żelazo okutym. Podniesienie się temperatury zapowiadało śnieg blizki, co się też i ziściło wkrótce; zaciemniało to atmosferę, nie dało pilnować się prostej drogi, utrudniało pochód. Z tem wszystkiem orszak posuwał się średnio trzy mile morskie (których 60 idzie na stopień jeograficzny) na godzinę. Powierzchnia lodowa utworzona pod wpływem mrozu różnej siły, śniegów i innych przyczyn, była nierówną; sanie uderzały nieraz o sterczące lody i przechylały się niebezpiecznie; obeszło się jednak bez wypadku. Hatteras i jego towarzysze dobrze otulali się w zwierzchnie suknie skórzane, przykrojone na sposób grenlandzki, nie odznaczające się elegancyą, ale bardzo odpowiednie do klimatu. Głowy osłaniał kaptur nie przepuszczający wiatru i śniegu; tylko usta, nos i oczy, wystawione były na zetknięcie się z powietrzem, i nic im to nie szkodziło. Nic tak niewygodnego jak wysokie krawaty, lub jakieś osłony nosów; stwardniałyby one wkrótce od śniegu i mrozu, tak, że chyba siekierą zdejmowaćby je należało - a sposób ten rozbierania się byłby niewygodny nawet pod biegunem. Koniecznie było potrzeba pozostawić możność swobodnego oddychania. Podróż po tej nieskończonej płaszczyźnie była nader utrudzająco nudną; gdzie spojrzeć, kupy lodów jednostajnego kształtu, bryły jakby naumyślnie jednakowo obrobione, lub góry lodowe, z wijącemi się między niemi jarami. Podróżni postępowali z busolą w ręku, mówili zaś bardzo mało, bo na takim mrozie otwieranie ust było przykre; lód w mgnieniu oka formował się na wargach, a oddech nawet nie zdołał go stopić. Postępowano zatem w milczeniu, a każdy kijem macał tę drogę nieznaną. Ślady kroków Bella były widoczne na śniegu; trzymano się ich, licząc na to, że gdzie on przeszedł, tam przejdzie i reszta. Liczne ślady niedźwiedzi i lisów krzyżowały się we wszystkich kierunkach, ale pierwszego dnia podróży nie napotkano ani jednego z tych zwierząt; zresztą polować na nie byłoby i bezużytecznie i niebezpiecznie, a sanie i tak aż nadto już były wyładowane. W wycieczkach tego rodzaju, podróżni zazwyczaj robią po drodze niewielkie składy zapasów żywności, ukrywając je pod śniegiem przed żarłocznością zwierząt, a z powrotem zabierają to, co złożyli chwilowo dla ulżenia sobie ciężaru. Hatteras nie mógł robić coś podobnego, nie mogąc liczyć z pewnością na nieruchomość lodów; składy takie byłyby rzeczą bardzo praktyczną i pożyteczną na lądzie stałym, ale nie na polach lodowych, gdzie niepewność drogi, powrót w te same miejsca czyniła bardzo wątpliwym. W południe Hatteras urządził mały odpoczynek pod osłoną ściany lodowej; posilano się pemmikanem i herbatą gorącą. Napój ten prawdziwie ożywczy, wybornie się nadał w owych okolicznościach, w jakich podróżni się znajdowali. Po godzinnym wypoczynku puszczono się w dalszą drogę; przez cały dzień zrobiono zaledwie dwadzieścia mil; wieczorem psy i ludzie opadli na siłach z utrudzenia. Jednakże pomimo to, potrzeba było dla spędzenia nocy koniecznie zbudować domek ze śniegu, bo namiot nie był dostateczny. Urządzono się z tem w przeciągu półtory godziny. Bell okazał wiele zręczności; układano bryły lodu równo obrąbane, jedne na drugich i zaokrąglano je w kształt sklepienia. Śnieg miękki służył za zaprawę która wkrótce stwardniała od mrozu. Wązki otwór przy samej ziemi, przez który pełzać trzeba było, służył za wejście do tej groty improwizowanej; doktór nie bez trudności wcisnął się tam najpierwszy, inni poszli za jego przykładem. Wieczerzę przygotowano na kuchence opalanej spirytusem. Temperatura wewnątrz tego domku była bardzo znośna, a wiatr dmący zewnątrz, nie mógł się do niej przecisnąć. — Proszę do stołu! zawołał doktór uprzejmym tonem. Zasiedli przeto do uczty, z tych samych co i dawniej składającej się potraw, ale pożywnych; po posiłku udano się na spoczynek. Płótno kauczukowe rozciągnięte nad warstwą śniegu, dobrze chroniło od wilgoci. Przy płomieniu kuchenki przenośnej, wysuszono pończochy i obuwie; trzej podróżni owinąwszy się w grube kołdry wełniane, legli na spoczynek pod strażą czwartego, którego zmieniano z kolei. Odbywający straż czuwać musiał nad bezpieczeństwem wszystkich, a szczególniej obowiązany był pilnować, aby się wejście do domku nie zatkało, gdyż w takim razie wszyscy mogliby żywcem być zagrzebani. Duk położył się w izbie wspólnej, inne psy zostały na dworze, gdzie po wieczerzy wsunęły się na spoczynek pod śnieg, tworzący dla nich dostateczną osłonę. Prace dzienne utrudziły do tyla ludzi, że wkrótce sen twardy osiadł na ich powiekach. Na doktora kolej straży przypadła o godzinie 3-ej rano; w nocy zerwał się straszny huragan. Dziwne zaiste było położenie tych biedaków, zapędzonych pomiędzy lody i śniegi, zagrzebanych na chwilę w grobie, którego ściany grubiały od zewnętrznej zawiei. Nazajutrz rano o godzinie szóstej puszczono się w dalszą drogę, zawsze tak samo nudnie-jednostajną, Powietrze jednak bardziej się oziębiło; śnieg twardniał pod nogami, co ułatwiało o wiele podróż. Niekiedy napotykano wzgórki podobne do bud, w jakich przebywają Eskimosi; doktór przez ciekawość kazał rozwalić jednę z takich wyniosłości, lecz po usunięciu śniegu znalazł tylko nagą bryłę lodu. — Czegóż się spodziewasz doktorze, zapytał Hatteras; czyż nie my pierwsi przechodzimy przez tę część kuli ziemskiej? — Tak się zdaje, rzekł doktór, lecz nareszcie któż wie.... — Nie traćmy czasu na próżnych poszukiwaniach, mówił kapitan; radbym co najprędzej wrócić do mego okrętu, choćbyśmy nie znaleźli paliwa tak pożądanego. — Co do tego, rzekł doktór, mam wielką nadzieję. — Doktorze, mawiał często Hatteras, źle zrobiłem, żem opuścił mój okręt, to wielki błąd! miejsce kapitana jest na pokładzie jego statku, a nie gdzie indziej. — Johnson tam pozostał. — Zapewne! ale zawsze.... Śpieszmy się! śpieszmy!.... Orszak postępował szybko, ciszę przerywał tylko niekiedy głos Simpsona, zachęcający psy do biegu. W skutek ciekawego zjawiska fosforescencyi, zdawało się, że stworzenia te stąpały po gruncie palącym się, i że z pod sań buchały tumany iskier. Doktór wysunął się trochę naprzód — pragnął zbadać naturę tego śniegu, gdy nagle, przeskakując jakiś wzgórek znikł naraz z oczu; Bell znajdujący się najbliżej podbiegł spiesznie. — Panie Clawbonny! wołał z niepokojem, gdzie jesteś? — Doktorze! krzyczał Hatteras, nadbiegając z Simpsonem. — Tu, w jakiejś dziurze! odpowiedział głos dość spokojny; podajcie mi koniec sznura, to wydostanę się na wierzch. Spuszczono linę doktorowi, siedzącemu w otworze głębokim na jakie dziesięć stóp; przewiązał się w pół ciała, a towarzysze go wyciągnęli, nie bez pewnej trudności. — Czyś się nie pokaleczył? pytał Hatteras. — Broń Boże! mnie żadne nie może grozić niebezpieczeństwo, odpowiedział doktór, otrząsając śnieg z twarzy. — Lecz jakże się to stało? — Ach! to znowu to przeklęte łamanie się promieni światła! Zdawało mi się, że przeskakuję przestrzeń szeroką na jednę zaledwie stopę, i wpadłem głęboko na jakie pięć lub sześć łokci. Niech wam posłuży za przestrogę, abyście kroku nie zrobili nie pomacawszy wprzód kijem; trudno tu ufać własnym zmysłom: słuch chwyta dźwięki pozorne, a wzrok widzi przewrotnie. Prawdziwie jestto kraj rzadki, nieoceniony w swym rodzaju. — Czy możemy już iść dalej? zapytał kapitan. — Idźmy kapitanie, idźmy! ten mały wypadek więcej mi korzyści przyniósł niż szkody. Puszczono się w dalszy pochód, w kierunku południowo-wschodnim; po przebyciu dwudziestopięciomilowej przestrzeni, podróżni się zatrzymali. Utrudzenie nie powstrzymało doktora od wdrapania się na górę lodową, podczas gdy inni stawiali budę ze śniegu. Na czystem sklepieniu niebios, księżyc w pełni niemal jeszcze, jaśniał blaskiem nadzwyczajnym; gwiazdy świeciły niezmiernie jasno, jaskrawo. Z wierzchołka lodowej góry widok rozciągał się na rozległą płaszczyznę, najeżoną tu i owdzie wyniosłościami dziwacznych kształtów, sterczącemi jak kolumny stojące lub budynki w gruząch leżące, jak nagrobki wśród cmentarza ogołoconego z drzew, nie mającego granic, na którym do wiecznego spoczynku mogłoby się ułożyć całe dwadzieścia pokoleń ludzi całego świata. Pomimo zimna i utrudzenia, doktór stał długo zagłębiony w kontemplacyi, aż go towarzysze gwałtem prawie z niej wyrwali; trzeba było pomyśleć o spoczynku. Schronienie na noc było gotowe; czterej podróżnicy wdrapali się do tej groty jak krety jakie, i wkrótce też zasnęli głęboko. Dni następne nie odznaczały się niczem nadzwyczajnem; podróż szła trudniej lub łatwiej, prędzej albo powolniej, stosownie do zmian temperatury, raz suchej i mroźnej, to znowu wilgotnej i przejmującej. Natura gruntu po jakim stąpano, wywoływała kolejną zmianę obuwia. W takim stanie doczekano się połowy stycznia; księżyc w ostatniej kwadrze na krótko tylko bywał widzialnym; słońce ciągle zakryte dawało wprawdzie sześć godzin światełka, ale tak słabego, że je zaledwie do półmroku zaliczyć było można. Nie wystarczało ono na dokładne oświecenie drogi, na której trzeba się było oryentować wedle wskazań kompasu. Bell zawsze postępował na czele; Hatteras szedł za nim w linii prostej, a potem znowu Simpson i doktór; a jednakże pomimo najbaczniejszej uwagi, schodzili niekiedy znacznie na bok i trzeba było wracać i w innym iść kierunku. W niedzielę 15-go lutego Hatteras obliczył w przybliżeniu, że wyprawa odbyła już około stu mil na południe; cały poranek dnia tego poświęcono na naprawę różnych przedmiotów, tak do ubioru, jak i do obozowania potrzebnych, oraz na czytanie biblii i modlitwę. W południe puszczono się w dalszą drogę; powietrze bardzo się oziębiło; termometr wskazywał tylko trzydzieści sześć stopni, przy atmosferze bardzo czystej. Nagle i całkiem niespodzianie, podniosła się z ziemi gęsta para w stanie zupełnego zamarzania; wzbiła się ona w górę na dziewięćdziesiąt blizko stóp i tak pozostała nie wzruszoną. O krok przed sobą nic widzieć nie było można; lód w drobnych kawałkach gęsto osiadał na odzieniu podróżnych, którzy zdziwieni i przerażeni tem nieznanem zjawiskiem, myśleli przedewszystkiem aby się skupić i być razem, to też jednocześnie prawie słyszeć się dały głosy: — Hop! Simpson! — Tędy Bell! — Panie Clawbonny! — Doktorze! — Gdzie jesteś kapitanie? Czterej towarzysze szukali się nawzajem, wyciągając ręce przed sobą, wśród gęstej mgły nie dozwalającej rozróżniać przedmiotów. Lecz najwięcej każdego niepokoiło to, że żadnej nie otrzymywał na swój odzew odpowiedzi, jak gdyby głos nie był zdolnym przedrzeć się przez ten jak go zwano, dym zmrożony. Każdemu przyszło wtedy na myśl wystrzelić, żeby dać znać o sobie — ale o ile głos ludzki zdawał się w tej atmosferze zasłaby, o tyle znowu wystrzały okazały się za mocne; pochwyciły je echa, roznosiły je we wszystkich kierunkach, tak że nie można było wiedzieć gdzie był początek odgłosu. Każdy wtedy działał według własnego instynktu. Hatteras założywszy ręce na piersiach czekał spokojnie. Simpson, nie bez wielkiego trudu zatrzymał sanie. Bell chciał wracać po własnych śladach, których rękami szukał w śniegu. Doktór chodził w prawo i w lewo, potykając się często o bryły lodu i błądząc tym sposobem coraz więcej. Po upływie pięciu minut, rzekł on sam do siebie: — Długo tak być nie może! szczególny to klimat, i za wiele w nim niespodzianek! Nie wiadomo na co liczyć za chwilę, żeby już nie mówić o tych igiełkach lodowych, które twarz kaleczą. Hop! hop! kapitanie. Lecz nie odebrawszy i tym razem żadnej odpowiedzi, wziął się do nabijania swej strzelby, przyczem mimo grubych rękawic, parzył sobie ręce od zimna lufą żelazną. W tem spostrzegł nieopodal siebie poruszającą się jakąś massę niewyraźną, — Przecież! zawołał, Hatteras! Bell! Simpson! Czy to wy? — odpowiedzcie. Za całą odpowiedź słyszeć się dało przygłuszone mruczenie. — Co to być może! pomyślał doktór. Massa tymczasem zbliżała się coraz bardziej i coraz wyraźniej kształty jej się rysowały. Myśl straszna trwogą przejęła doktora. — Niedźwiedź! wyszeptał z cicha. Rzeczywiście musiał to być niedźwiedź ogromny, który zabłąkawszy się wśród mgły panującej, chodził tu i owdzie i mógł zetknąć się z podróżnymi, nie domyślając się bynajmniej bytności ich w tem miejscu. — Położenie zaczyna być trudne, myślał doktór, stojąc nieporuszony jak skała. Nieraz zwierzę tak blisko było, że doktór czuł oddech jego; za chwilę tonęło w owej mroźnej parze. To znów zwierz machał ogromnemi swemi łapami, że rozdzierał pazurami odzienie na doktorze, który odskakiwał na stronę, a tymczasem massa stawała się nieruszalną, jakby jakie zjawisko w fantasmagoryi. Tak cofając się i macając w około, trafił nareszcie na dość wysoką górę lodową i zaraz pomyślał: — Gdybym się mógł dostać na jej wierzchołek, byłbym ocalony. Jak pomyślał tak i zrobił: ze zręcznością zadziwiającą wdrapał się na wyniosłość około ośmdziesięciu stóp wynoszącą, i tym sposobem ujrzał się ponad mgłą marznącą, w atmosferze czystej i widnej. — Bogu dzięki! zawołał, i obracając się na około dostrzegł zaraz swych trzech towarzyszy, wynurzających się powoli z tego gęstego mroku. — Hatteras! — Panie Clawbonny! — Bell! Simpson! Wykrzykniki te jednocześnie prawie słyszeć się dały; na niebie ukazał się w tej prawie chwili wspaniały krąg jasny; atmosfera naokoło rozjaśniła się, a wierzchołki licznych gór lodowych zdawały się wypływać z owej pary zmarzniętej, jakby z płynnego srebra. Podróżni znajdowali się w obrębie koła mającego około pięćdziesięciu mniej więcej łokci średnicy. Przy czystości wyższych warstw powietrza i przy temperaturze bardzo mroźnej, dźwięki mowy z łatwością mogły być słyszane ze szczytów lodowych, na które każdy z podróżnych nie słysząc odpowiedzi na swe odezwy, wdrapał się, by się z mgły wydostać. — A gdzie sanie? zapytał kapitan. — Tam na dole o ośmdziesiąt stóp pod nami, odpowiedział Simpson. — Nie popsute? — Bynajmniej. — A niedźwiedź? spytał znowu doktór. — Jaki niedźwiedź? odrzekł Bell. — Niedźwiedź któregom spotkał i który o mało że nie roztrzaskał mi czaszki. — Niedźwiedź! zawołał Hatteras, więc zejdźmy na dół. — To znowu się pogubimy, i znów będziemy się szukać, mówił doktór. — A jeśli się niedźwiedź rzuci na psy nasze? zauważył Hatteras. W tej chwili rozległo się w powietrzu zajadłe szczekanie Duka; wychodziło ono z mgły i dochodziło wyraźnie do podróżnych. — Duk! zawołał Hatteras. Niezawodnie coś się stało! ja schodzę. Z massy mglistej dały się słyszeć osobliwe przerażające odgłosy. Duk i psy w zaprzęgu będące szczekały z zajadłością, odgłosy te jednak dziwnie były zmięszane i zbitę w massę huczącą. Widocznie coś tam się stało, bo się odbywała jakaś zacięta walka u samego spodu tej mgły nieprzeniknionej, która poruszała się niekiedy jak fala oceanu pod czas walki potworów morskich. — Duk! Duk! wołał kapitan, zabierając się do zejścia na dół. — Poczekaj kapitanie, poczekaj, wołał doktór; sądzę że mgła już się rozprasza. Nie rozpraszała się ona, lecz opadała jak woda uchodząca powoli ze stawu; zdawało się, że wchodzi napowrót tam zkąd wyszła. Błyszczące wierzchołki gór lodowych olbrzymiały ponad nią; inne znowu ukazywały się dopiero jak wyspy nowo powstające. W skutek złudzenia optycznego, zdawało się podróżnym, że wraz ze swemi górami płyną gdzieś w wyższe przestrzenie atmosfery, a to zwierzchnie warstwy mgły opadały pod niemi coraz niżej. Z kolei ukazał się wierzch sań wyładowanych, dalej psy zaprzężone, potem spora gromada innych zwierząt, do trzydziestu sztuk dochodząca, a nakoniec jakaś ogromna, poruszająca się massa, nad którą skakał Duk; głowa jego to się okazywała, to zapadała w ciemnicę mgły. — Lisy! zawołał Bell. — Niedźwiedzie! odpowiedział doktór; jeden! dwa! trzy! pięć! — A nasze psy! nasze zapasy! krzyczał Simpson. Rzeczywiście gromada lisów i niedźwiedzi rzuciła się do sań, szarpiąc umieszczone tam zapasy żywności. Drapieżność zgromadziła tu we wspólnym interesie zwierzęta, nigdy w zgodzie ze sobą nie żyjące, które nie zważając na szczekanie psów, rozrywały wszystko co napotkały. — Ognia! krzyknął kapitan, pierwszy dając strzał ze swej dubeltówki. Towarzysze poszli za jego przykładem. Po tym poczwórnym strzale, niedźwiedzie podniosły łby, pomruczały dziwnie i dały znak do odwrotu, uchodząc drobnym kłusem, któremuby jednak nie dorównał galop najlepszego konia. Za niemi posunęła cała gromada lisów i wszystko to razem zniknęło wkrótce wśród lodów północy.